I Finally Got You Into My Life, Again
by rebanell-klaine21
Summary: Follow Kurt and Blaine's engaged life in this story about life, love, and loss. Rated M to be safe, but probably not M right away.
1. Wedding Planning Party

**Chapter One: Wedding Planning Party**

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

Hey all! My name's Morgan, and I'm a Klaine addict. You've seen me on this site before: Klisses and Klainebows? If you didn't read it, I deleted it because Reba McEntire started to become part of my life greatly. Anyway, I started watching Glee again, and, while writing my Reba fanfiction, I started writing a Klaine/Glee one. So this one is called "I Finally Got You Into My Life...Again" and I really hope you like it! Enjoy reading Klainers!

* * *

"Just look at it! Oh my gosh, Kurt!" You have yourself one mighty guy!" I blushed as I watched Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes admire the engagement ring on my finger.

"And talk about that damn proposal! My God, Blanderson must've spent four months putting that together!" Santana exclaimed, and I laughed.

"No, I think it was only about four days. My guy's good at that stuff." I winked and the girls laughed. "He's coming over around eight, so you guys are going to have to go."

"Oooh! Hummel's gonna get some!"

I nodded. "Yes. Yes I am." The girls yelled out and I giggled. "We're engaged now, the sex is different." I winked again and Santana bursted out laughing.

"Let's watch Grease!" Rachel exclaimed from my movie shelf across the room. "We can watch until Blaine gets here!" We all nodded in agreement, and Rachel came over to the tv with the movie in her hand.

XXX

We were in the middle of the movie when I could see someone standing by my door frame. I looked up from the tv and saw Blaine, smiling at me.

"Hey honey! We're watching Grease! Come sit with me." He walked over to me and tilted his head down. I tilted my head up and placed a kiss to his lips before he sat down next to me.

"Sup, Anderson." Santana winked at Blaine and he looked at me, confused. I was laughing hysterically.

"Santana." Mercedes was laughing silently in the corner and I hit Santana lightly. I shook my head at her and she shrugged.

"She's being Santana, babe. You should be used to this by now."

Blaine nodded. "True."

"Well, I'm gonna go visit my mom for a while. Have fun, you two." Santana winked as she kissed my cheek, standing up and walking out. I shook my head, giggling as I watched her walk out of my room.

"Yeah, we're going to go too. We have reservations with Finn and Sam at Breadstix. Enjoy yourselves!" Mercedes and Rachel stood up and walked out of my room at my dad's house.

"That was...really weird." I nodded in agreement. "So how have you been honey?"

I nodded. "Really good. There's just something about being engaged. Being engaged to the love of my life." Blaine smiled and kissed my cheek.

My eyes lit up with an idea as he pulled away. "Hey! I have a box of wedding magazines under my bed, and I started a scrapbook of wedding stuff. Want to look at it?"

Blaine giggled and shook his head. "Only you, Kurt. Let's look at it."

I squealed happily and stood up, getting the magazines from under my bed and grabbing the scrapbook.

XXX

"I really like these colors. If it was a fall wedding, that is. But then if it was spring I could wear my Tiffany blue suit. And the girls would have pastel colors. No winter weddings, or summer. The colors are terrible."

Blaine nodded and pointed at the magazine. "I really like those short dresses with the flowers around the top. The girls would look wonderful in those."

Blaine and I were sitting on the floor looking at my wedding plans. My room looked like a tornado hit it: there was magazines and magazine cutouts everywhere, scrapbook pages, and pictures of Blaine and I. I had some serious cleaning to do tonight.

Just then, a thought hit me and I closed the scrapbook slowly. "We're getting married, Blaine. We're spending the rest of our lives together." Blaine nodded, and I looked at him.

"I love you, Kurt. I'm so glad you said yes." I set the book down and pressed my forehead against Blaine's, pressing a kiss to his lips. I pulled away and then kissed him more.

"I love you so much, Blaine." I said in between kisses. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting my head fall on his shoulder.

XXX


	2. Something About Being Engaged

**Chapter Two: Something About Being Engaged**

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

I woke up at 7:30 the next morning, and Blaine was sound asleep next to me. It was my last day in Ohio, so I wanted to do something nice for my family. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs, going to the kitchen.

Since nobody else was up, I went to the tv and turned it on, turning it to "The View". Once the tv was loud enough to hear from the kitchen, I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out various breakfast ingredients: eggs, ham, green peppers, cheese. I was going to make omelets: Blaine's favorite. I pulled out a frying pan and greased it, setting it on the stove and preparing to cook.

**XXX**

I was setting the table with our plates and glasses, when I heard Blaine coming down the stairs. You know you've been with someone for a really long time when you know when they come down the stairs. I turned toward the stairs and smiled at him.

"Morning, B. How'd you sleep?"

He shrugged and walked over to me, kissing my cheek and walking over to the stove. "Really good. I was exhausted after the night we had." I could feel a blush forming on my face. He looked into the pan. "What are you making? Omelets?" (ughgh I hate omelets and that's always the go-to food in my fanfictions I'm sorry.)

I nodded. "Mmhmm. Your favorite. Considering it's my last day in Ohio, I wanted to do something special. You and I are going to the park later. Just us."

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good." I walked over to the stove and finished making my dad's breakfast. Blaine came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're gorgeous. I'm so glad I'm marrying you."

I smiled happily. "I know. My moisturizing routine is really working." Blaine giggled. "But I am too. So, so glad." I slid omelet out of the pan and onto a plate, carrying it over to the table when Blaine eventually let go.

I walked over to the stairs and stood at the bottom of them. "Dad! Carole! Breakfast is on!" When I heard their bedroom door open, I walked over to the table and sat next to Blaine.

**XXX**

We had just finished breakfast and I was cleaning up the table, when Blaine came up to me, helping me clean up.

"Thanks for the breakfast babe. It was great." I smiled and handed him the stack of plates in my hand.

"I figured it's my last day in Ohio, so I needed to do something special." Blaine nodded and walked over to the sink, putting the dishes in them.

"So when are we going to the park?"

I shrugged. "Probably around dinner time. Whenever the house is clean." Blaine nodded. " I do need a little practice on something, B." I winked and grabbed my fiance's hand, running upstairs to my room.

**XXX**

I sat up and tied my robe on. I could feel Blaine staring at me, and I turned around and kissed his cheek.

"God, Kurt. You're amazing." I smiled, and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Something about being engaged." I head Blaine giggled as I stood up, walking to my closet.

I pulled out clothes to wear to the park: a white long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. I pulled out my chain from my "jewelry" case, and my red handkerchief. (The outfit he wore in The First Time.) I turned around, clothes in hand.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get dressed and then find my dad." Blaine nodded as I walked to the bathroom.

"Dad!" I yelled when I stood at the top of the stairs. "Once I'm ready, Blaine and I are going!" I heard a muffled 'okay', and walked into the bathroom.

**XXX**

I was hair spraying the last of my hair when Blaine came up to the bathroom door and leaned against the door frame. "You look gorgeous, babe."

I smiled. "Thank you. I have to pack a lunch, and then we can go." I touched his shoulder as I walked out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

**XXX**

Blaine and I were standing in front of the door, me with picnic basket in my hand. "Dad! Blaine and I are going!" When I heard something back, I smiled and opened the door, walking out to my car.

When I put the basket in the back, I climbed in the driver's seat and closing the door, starting the car up, and grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked Blaine as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." I smiled as I drove quickly out of the driveway and toward the Lima Community Park.

**XXX**

I told Blaine to sit in the car when we got to the park, because I was setting up our picnic. I pulled out a WMHS blanket and laid it down, putting the picnic basket in the middle and pulling out a few extra things: candles for all four corners, my iPod and the portable dock, setting it on the side of the blanket. I put my "Blaine3" playlist on and lit the candles. We were in the middle of the woods, so no one could see us. I smiled at the setting and went to go get Blaine.

**XXX**

"No, don't open your eyes. I swear we're almost there." My hands were over Blaine's eyes as I guided him through the woods toward our spot.

"Kurt, are you sure we're not back at your house? We've been walking forever." I shook my head and smiled.

"Okay, take three more tiny steps." He stepped forward. "Tiny steps-Blaine! Tiny." He took three tiny steps and I stopped him. "Okay, on three, open your eyes. Ready?" He nodded. "One, two, THREE!"

I removed my hands from his eyes, and he opened them, squinting to adjust to the light. When he saw, clearly, what was in front of hims, he smiled widely. "Kurt! It's beautiful! It really is so amazing, I can't believe you put all of this together. Thank you." I smiled as he kissed my cheek, and I looped my fingers through his.

"Shall we, my amazing fiance?"

He nodded and I led him over toward the picnic, smiling as we sat down.

**XXX**

"Kurt, this is amazing. Beautiful. Thank you." He kissed me softly and I smiled, sighing happily.

"I made you favorite too. Just because I don't know when I'll be back from New York. Christmastime is busy at Vogue, and NYADA always has a Christmas showcase or something." Blaine nodded and opened up the container with the fresh cubed fruit, grabbing a plastic fork and scooping out a couple pieces. I smiled widely as he put the fork up to my mouth, and I opened it, taking in the food.

I chewed and swallowed, opening my mouth to prove to Blaine that it was gone. He kissed me, then turned around and sat between my legs, leaning his head on my chest.

I looped my fingers through his hair, playing with the curls. "I love your hair ungelled. Beautiful, fun to play with, easy."

He sighed happily and I closed my eyes, relaxing as I played with Blaine's black, curly hair.

"Kurt this is so relaxing, thank you for this." I kissed his forehead and removed my hands from his head.

"Let's finish eating, so that way we can go and spend a little bit of time with my dad before we leave." Blaine nodded and sat up, crawling over to the picnic basket. I giggled and sat next to him, opening the picnic basket back up.

**XXX**


	3. Coming To Terms?

**Chapter Three: Coming to Terms?**

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

It was around 7:30 when Blaine and I got back to my house. I told him to go into the house as I unloaded the picnic basket.

I got into the house and set the wicker basket on the counter, pulling the blanket out of it. "Hey dad! I'm home!" I head my dad close the basement door and walk upstairs.

"Hey, buddy! How was the picnic?"

I smiled. "Amazing. It was the best picnic ever." My dad went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "I have to throw these dishes in the sink, and put this stuff away, and then we can talk."

"No, Kurt, it's okay. Sit down and take a load off. I want to talk to my son before you leave for New York." I smiled and set everything down, walking into the living room to talk to my dad.

"So how have you been, dad? I've missed you." Blaine suddenly walked into the living room and sat on the arm of the chair I was in. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I looked up at him, smiling.

"I've been good, busy. Working a lot. Trying to save as much money as I can." I nodded. "Speaking of money, Kurt. I know it's a while away, but we need to talk about the wedding. There will be a budget, boys."

I sighed sadly. "There's a budget?"

My dad nodded. "Yes. I know you, Kurt, and if you plan on getting married in fifty years, there's a budget."

I shook my head. "I was kidding, dad. How much?"

He shrugged. "That I don't know yet, but once Blaine graduates and we start thinking of more details, we'll talk about it again."

I looked at Blaine, and he looked like he was going to say something.

"And my parents offered to help plan and pay for it. Well, my mom did. My dad, not so much." I shook my head.

"Blaine, let's not get into that right now. Tell your mom thank you for helping." Blaine nodded and got up, walking upstairs. "Blaine? Where are you going?"

"I'm going upstairs for a bit. You can stay down here if you want." I nodded slowly as I watched him walk upstairs.

"Dad, as much as I'd love to spend time with you, I need to go see if Blaine's okay. I'll hopefully be right back." My dad nodded and I got off the chair, kissing his cheek before running upstairs to find my fiance.

**XXX**

"Blaine?" I said as I was standing in the hallway. "Blaine? Are you okay, babe?" I looked in my room, but didn't see him. I heard something in the bathroom, and I opened up the door.

When I saw what was in front of me, my heart broke.

Blaine was sitting on the floor, back against the counter, sobbing with his head in his hands.

"Baby..." I walked up next to him and squatted down, placing my hand on his back. He turned and wrapped his arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. "Babe, breathe...you're gonna have to talk to me." I felt him nod and pull away, and he unwrapped his arms from around my neck. "Blaine, please talk to me. I don't like seeing you like this."

He looked down at his hands in his lap and took a deep breath. "My parents...my dad...I just really want them to be at the wedding. I know Cooper has tried to talk to my dad and get him to come to terms with this, us. But he won't and...God Kurt! It's been five years! I have been out for five years and I really don't get why he can't love me again! I just...God. Kurt." I could see him choking back tears, so I pulled him back into a hug and rubbed his back.

"Blaine, you can let it out. Please don't hold back tears." He rolled his head to the side so he could talk.

"Kurt, I'm really going to miss you. It's going to be so weird without you here. You're my fiance now, it's different." I nodded my head. "I want to move to New York after graduation, if my family agrees."

"Blaine, it'll be okay. We'll Skype as much as we can, and we still have tonight." Blaine sighed and wiped his eyes. "Your dad still loves you, just some families react a little different. Give him some more time..." He nodded. "Are you okay?"

He muffled a "yes" and I stood up, pulling him up. "Let's go downstairs and tell my dad you're okay." We interlocked hands and walked downstairs toward the living room.


	4. I Need You

**Chapter Four: I Need You**

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

Kurt was already at the airport getting ready to go back to New York, and I was, unfortunately, getting ready for school. We were going on a Skype date tonight, so I had to make sure my computer was charging. I heard my phone going off, and I walked over to my bedside table, smiling at Kurt's name on my phone. I opened the message and read it.

**My flight got delayed, I'm sitting in the boring airport. I don't have to get on the plane for another four hours. :( Keep texting me, I won't miss you so much. **

I giggled and texted him back. _That's terrible, babe. Read Vogue or something, I'm gonna bore you eventually. But of course I'll text you, I miss you like crazy, already. _

I set my phone down and started putting my books in my bag.

XXX

"Boo? You okay?" Tina said as she walked into the choir room. I was sitting, well laying, on top of the piano.

"I just miss Kurt, that's all." I shrugged when I heard the bell ring and people started filing in. I jumped down and locked arms with Tina, following her to sit next to her.

"The Beatles, week two!" Mr. Schuester yelled as he walked through the door, and everyone exclaimed loudly.

I felt my phone vibrate, and I pulled it out of my pocket, smiling at Kurt's name. I didn't hear Mr. Schue ramble on as I opened up the message.

**I'm just now getting on the plane. :P I'll text you as soon as I land. I love you. **

I sent a quick I love you back to him and put my phone away, turning my attention back to our teacher.

XXX

I was at my locker putting my stuff away when everything suddenly went black. "Guess who?" I heard Steven Tyler.

"Hi, Sam."

"Damnit." He shouted as he uncovered my eyes. "How ya doin' bro? How's Kurt?"

"Kurt's good. He actually just left for New York about a half hour ago, so he's going to text me when he lands," I shrugged, "I kind of miss him, but I'll see him probably this weekend or something."

Sam nodded as I shut my locker, walking with him to my Calculus class. "Yeah, plus there's Skype." I nodded as we walked in. "Did you do your homework?" I shook my head laughing as we sat down next to each other.

XXX

I was working on my Calculus homework when I heard my phone going off. I smiled at Kurt's name and pressed talk, putting it up to my ear.

"Hi, honey!"

"Blaine." Kurt whispered, and my smile fell.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

I heard him swallow hard. "It's...it's Finn. He's..." He suddenly just broke down crying.

I had a feeling I knew what was wrong, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Kurt. Take a deep breath and tell me. What's wrong?"

"Finn's...oh my God. Blaine, Finn's dead." He yelled, before bursting into tears again.

"Kurt, oh my God. Okay where are you?" I tried to hold back tears, for now anyway.

"I'm in my loft, waiting for Rachel to get off the phone."

I groaned, forgetting about Rachel. "How is she?"

"She's in pretty rough shape. She found out before I did, and she hasn't stopped crying. I don't know what to do, B...I don't know how this happened."

I sighed. "Kurt. When are you coming back home?"

I heard him sigh. "When the funeral arrangements start circulating I'll tell you."

I swallowed hard, holding back tears, for Kurt. "Do you want me to stay on the line with you, honey?'

He sighed and swallowed hard. "For a little bit, at least until Rachel comes out of her room. She's going to need a lot of comfort."

I nodded. "Yeah, she will, but you will too. Don't remain strong for her. He was your brother, babe. If you need to cry, do it hun."

He sighed. "I know. I know but Rachel's fragile. She doesn't need this in the beginning of rehearsing."

I sighed, looking at my homework. I hated seeing, well hearing, Kurt like this. I wanted to cry, but I figured I would after I got off the phone with Kurt.

"Ugh, Blaine. I'm sure you have homework. I'm letting you go. Rachel needs me. I'll call you or Skype you later, probably once Rachel settles down. Love you, bye."

I said a quick 'I love you' right before he hung up, and I threw my phone down, trying to concentrate on my homework. I couldn't help but think about Kurt just said. Finn is dead? Maybe he just hurt, or something. I refused to believe he was dead.

I buried my face in my hands and breathed deep, letting the tears bust out of the dam. No one was home, so I didn't have to worry about someone walking in on me.

I couldn't wait until Kurt came home again, but not under these conditions. I didn't want to see Kurt go through this when everything was going so well.

When I finished crying, for now, I laid down on my bed, under all of my blankets, and grabbed my phone. I covered my blanket up to my eyeballs, closing my eyes. I made sure my phone was tight in my hands, just in case someone called me. I sighed and cuddled deeper into the blankets, closing my eyes and attempting to take a nap.

XXX

I heard my phone going off, and I popped up, looking at the screen. It was Kurt. I pressed talk and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, I just need to hear your voice. I can't talk to Rachel because she won't come out of her room and my dad is comforting Carole, so I had nothing, nobody. I just don't know what I'm going to do Blaine."

I sighed. "Kurt, I know. Babe, the only thing I can say to you is you need to be there for Rach."

I could hear him sniffle, meaning he was crying again. "I'm coming home on Thursday. Finn's showing is on Saturday, so I'm coming home a couple days earlier, for visiting and comforting. I'll call you tomorrow or something. I love you."

I nodded. "I love you, too. Stay strong."

He sighed and made a quiet kissy noise before hanging up.

I groaned and got up, cleaning off my bed and putting my school stuff away.

XXX


	5. I'll Always Remember You

**Chapter Five: I'll Always Remember You**

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

On Wednesday night, I was running around my loft, getting stuff together for my stay in Lima and the funeral. I was planning on coming back to New York on Monday morning for class, and then I was probably going to come back to Lima for a while. When I had I everything I needed, I walked up to Rachel's "bedroom" and knocked on the wall.

"Rachel?" I heard a muffled 'come in' as I opened the curtain. "Hi, babe. My flight leaves tomorrow at 7:30, so I'll be gone before you get up for your classes. I'll call you or text you when I get there." She nodded and looked at me.

"Kurt, I really appreciate you being here for me, but I want to be alone." I nodded. "Just call me when you get to Lima. I'm not going to the funeral." I sighed when she said that. My heart broke for her.

I walked up to her bed and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Rach. We'll get through this together." She nodded as I pulled away, going to my "room".

When I got over to my bed, I sat down on the side and buried my head in my hands, holding back tears for Rachel.

XXX

I pulled into my dad and Carole's driveway the next morning around noon. My dad's car was in the driveway, so someone was home. I got out of the car and shut the door, practically running up to the house.

I opened the door and walked in, looking around. "Dad?" I didn't hear anybody respond to me, but the door was unlocked, so I knew somebody was home. "Dad?" I yelled up the stairs. "Carole?"

No one responded to my voice, so I pulled out my phone and texted my dad, letting him know I was here. A minute later my phone vibrated.

We're at the funeral home getting things ready. You're welcome to come here if you want.

I shook my head. **No, there's no way I'm ready for that. I'll just stay here until Blaine gets home. **

I put my phone in my sweatshirt pocket and walked over to the couch, laying down and turning the tv on.

XXX

I was watching Project Runway on Netflix when I got a text from my fiance.

_Hey babe. I went home early, just not feeling up to it today. Can you come over? -B._

**:( of course, B. I'll tell my dad I'm coming over. I'll be there in twenty. **

I stood up and shut the tv off, sending a text to my dad, letting him know what was going on. I grabbed my keys off of the counter and walked out to my car.

XXX

"B?" I called Blaine to see where he was.

"I'm upstairs, babe!" I sighed and walked upstairs to my fiance's room.

I poked my head in and saw Blaine watching tv. He saw me walk in, and he turned the tv off, sitting up with open arms. I walked over to him and sat on his bed, hugging him. I buried my head in his neck and breathed deep, never wanting to let go. He rubbed my back and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Kurt, it's okay. I'm here for you, you. You can let it out."

I shook my head. "No, I have to stay strong for Rachel. I can't cry, I need to stay strong for you guys. I'll cry on my own time."

"No, Kurt. It's okay. You can cry. You're with me. This isn't easy, I need you to know that I'm here. He was your brother, honey, I'm here." I tried to hold back tears, but couldn't any longer.

Just then, I broke down. I felt Blaine pick me up and set me on his lap. I buried my face in his chest and completely sobbed. I felt him rubbing my back and soothing me, kissing my forehead and my hair, resting his chin on my head.

I was crying so hard that I found it hard to breathe. Blaine pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "Kurt, baby you need to breathe. It's okay, but you need to breathe, love."

I took a deep shaky breath and laid my head back down on Blaine's chest. He snaked his fingers through my hair and I started sniffling, trying to hold back tears. "B...you can cry too, ya know?" I said into Blaine's tear soaked shirt.

I felt him shake his head. "No, I've cried enough tears to fill a river. I'm here for you, Kurt." I closed my eyes and gripped his shirt into my fist, letting some of anger go. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shrugged, but didn't move from the position I was in. "What is there to talk about? He's gone. Blaine, he's gone and he's not coming back." I pulled away from Blaine and moved to the side of Blaine's bed, swinging my feet over and looking at the wall. "I just can't believe he's gone. Why him? Why'd he have to leave me when I need him now? I just...God, why him?" I buried my head in my hands and sighed, not wanting to cry anymore. Plus, I'm pretty sure I cried my entire tearducts out.

Instead, I felt Blaine came over by me and he rubbed my back a couple times before he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. "Kurt, we're going to go for a drive. Come on." I pulled my head out of my hands and looked at him, confused.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me out his bedroom, down the stairs, and out of his house, to his car.

XXX

"Blaine, what are we doing?" He just shook his head as he pulled into the football field parking lot. I shook my head, looking away from the window. "I don't want to be here. I want to go back. Why are we here?"

Blaine kissed my cheek before getting out of the car, opening the door on my side. "Take my hand. If you need to cry while we're here, I'll be here. Glee practice is after school today, so someone will be here."

I sighed, scared about what was going to happen. Blaine led me to the press box, standing by the door to the steps. "Blaine? Why are we here? I don't want to be here, I want to go home."

"Shh...Kurt, come up to the box with me. I want to show you what the school did." I shook my head rapidly as Blaine pulled me up the stairs.

When we got up there, I looked around, confused. "Blaine, why are we up here?"

"Look," he pointed at the microphone headset. I look at it, and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. On the ear part was a "5", with Finn's name under it. I sniffled and Blaine pulled me closer. Blaine wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped both arms around his waist, pressing my forehead into his shoulder, holding back tears. Blaine turned and wrapped both arms around my neck. I closed my eyes and held back tears.

"Blaine, I wanna go home. I can't do this. Not yet." I felt him nod and he rubbed my back. "Take me home, Blaine. I can't be here." I felt him nod his head.

"I will, but come to Glee practice with me. At least for a bit. If you don't want to stay, I'll take you home." I nodded and pulled away from Blaine and grabbed his hand, walking to his car and driving to the high school.

XXX


	6. I Only Think of You

**Chapter Six: I Only Think Of You**

**Kurt's POV**

Ignore the Glee time, and how it's really effed up. Okay, the time in this story is the time in real life. So Finn died just shortly after Thanksgiving in this fanfiction. Kay? Kay!

* * *

I walked into the choir room with Blaine, and when I did, all eyes turned on me. No one even said anything, but the first person to come over to me was Mr. Schue.

He pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped one arm around him, the other hand holding Blaine's hand. He smiled at me when he pulled away, and I looked down at my feet.

When I looked up, the first thing that caught my eye was the last thing I wanted to see. The red sparkly drum set that Finn always seemed to be sitting at.

"I can't do this, I wanna go home." My voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone heard me it seemed.

Mr. Schue looked at Blaine. "Blaine, take him home. You can miss today." Blaine nodded and waved to everyone before walking out of the room, me following him.

Once we were outside of the school, Blaine stopped walking and turned toward me, never letting go of my hand, but rather taking my other one.

"Baby, one day you WILL be able to walk into that choir room when you come home, and I'll be there with you. I'll be here for you, always, my love. That's what marriage is about, Kurt."

I nodded, looking down at my feet and breathing deeply. "I just wanna go home. I'm not ready for this yet."

"Then let's go home." I nodded and Blaine led me out to the car. He kissed my cheek before I got in, and he walked around to the other side, getting in. When he had his seatbelt on, he turned the car one and drove away.

**XXX**

We got back to Blaine's house, and Blaine turned the car off, but didn't get out of the car. I took my seat-belt off and turned toward him.

"Blaine, I need you so much. I can't go through this alone. I don't have Rachel."

"Kurt. I'm here for you, I know. Things will get better, after a while. Just know that I love you, and I'm here for you, through it all."

I nodded. "I'm just confused as to why it's him. When he still had so much life to live." I looked down at our joined hands, when an idea popped into my head. "A tree."

Blaine looked at me, confused. "Um...what?"

"We'll plant a tree for Finn at the crash sight." Blaine nodded. "I'll go out tomorrow while you're in school and buy one. I just won't plant it. I was thinking that we could do that as a family."

Blaine nodded and pulled me into a hug. "We're going to get through this together, babe." I inhaled deeply before pulling away, looking at the house.

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold out here." Blaine smiled and we walked out of the car together.

**XXX**

Blaine's parents still weren't home, so we were downstairs on the couch watching America's Top Model. I was talking about J. Alexander's outfit, when my phone rang. I saw Rachel's name on the screen, and I sighed. I pushed the speaker button and answered the phone.

"Rachel?"

"Hi, babe. I just need to hear you."

I sighed. "I'm with Blaine, so you can talk. We're here for you."

I heard her sigh. "I don't know what there is to talk about. I used to tell him everything, gave him everything, and now that he's gone, I feel really lost. I feel like I'm floating in space." I could hear her get choked up, which caused me to blink back tears. Blaine must've noticed, because he came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Rachel, I don't know what to say to make it better, because in all honesty, it won't get better."

She sniffled. "You don't need to say anything, Kurt. Just talking to you is stopping me from crying. I don't know when I'm coming home yet, probably never. I can't go back there."

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and read a text he had just recieved. His eyes widened and I looked at him, confused. He waved me off, telling me that I'll find out later.

I turned my attention back to Rachel. "I understand, that's how I was when Blaine took me to the school today. Rach, it's not going to be easy, but you better know that we're going to be here for you."

She sighed and swallowed hard. "Thanks, babe. I'm going to go, I have to go, I have to go call my dads. I love you."

"I love you, too." I said before I hung up.

I put my phone on the coffee table. "So what was that text about?"

Blaine looked at me. "Tay-Tay just told me that Mr. Schuester is planning a Finn week in Glee Club next week, and wants everyone to come back." I gasped. "Only if you are up to it though, love. I don't want to force you into coming."

I shrugged. "I guess it depends on how I feel after the funeral."

Blaine nodded and pulled me closer, kissing my cheek. "I love you, Kurt. We'll get through this together." I smiled and leaned my head on his chest, interlocking out fingers and rubbing my thumb along his knuckles.

He kissed my hair. "I love you. I'm here for you babe."

I smiled and inhaled his scent, never wanting to let go of him.

**XXX**


	7. Keep On Keeping On

**Chapter Seven: Keep on Keeping On**

**Kurt's POV**

THIS IS REALLY SAD, I'M REALLY SORRY! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!

* * *

It was the Monday after Finn's funeral, and since NYADA offered online classes, I stayed at home until the end of the week. I was in my room getting ready to head to the school, when Blaine texted me.

_Hey, babe. I'm warning you now: people are really mourning Finn. There's a memorial in the row of lockers where his was. It's going to be a really hard week, so if you need me, I'm here. If you wanna go home, that's okay too. I love you, I'll see you in a half hour. -B_

I sighed and swallowed hard, not ready to face the day. After the weekend, I didn't think I'd ever be ready to face the day. I blew out a breath and grabbed my car keys, walking downstairs and out to my car, nervous about today's events.

**XXX**

I pulled into the school parking lot and looked up at the building with sadness. I loved coming home to see everyone, but not under these circumstances. I sighed and turned my Chevy Sonic off, taking my phone off of the portable charger and opening the car door, getting out. Considering I wasn't in New York, I didn't worry about locking it. Instead, I put the keys in my bag and walked into the school, bracing myself.

When I walked into my old high school, the atmosphere seemed normal: kids talking in between classes, the occasional couple, teachers laughing. Even though it looked normal, I knew it wasn't. Something about the normal atmosphere made me really question why I was here, so sad. _Shouldn't people be mourning? _That's what Blaine told me. I swallowed hard and made my way to the choir room, avoiding Finn's locker and memorial at all costs.

I got to the door of the choir room and took a deep breath before grabbing the handle, pushing open the door. When it opened, Mr. Schuester turned around and looked at me.

"Hi, Kurt. I'm so glad you're here." The first person to come give me a hug was Blaine, then Mr. Schuester.

I smiled and walked over to the chairs, sitting down in the back, closest to the band equipment. I only saw a few graduates: Mercedes, Santana, and myself. _I wish Rachel were here. _I sighed and watched Mr. Schue write Finn's name on the board. He capped his marker and turned around to face us.

"First of all, graduates, thank you for coming back. I know you all wanted to come back, but obviously not under these circumstances. Now, this week's assignment is easy. Anyone who wants to, we're going to dedicate a song to Finn," he made his way over to us, "either a song he sang or one to remind you of him. We're not here to mourn his death, but rather, celebrate his life."

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and looked down at my lap. Mr. Schuester sat down in front of me just as Mercedes stood up.

She sighed and looked directly at me. "I remember back when were sophomores. Kurt told me that Finn sang this song to his baby daughter's sonogram. The baby that turned out to be Puck's," the room giggled quietly, and she continued. "When I heard that, it really made me realize that Finn was a great guy, and he loved everyone. So, Finn, this is for you."

She nodded to the band and the opening notes of "I'll Stand by You" began. I smiled slightly, holding back tears.

**XXX**

Glee Club had ended for the day, so I was on my way home. Carole had said she was going through Finn's room today, so I figured I'd be there to help her and my dad. I got out of my car and walked to the house, walking in.

I didn't see anyone in the living room, so I assumed they were already upstairs. I took a deep breath and walked up the steps to Finn's room, suddenly overcome with overwhelming pain and heartache. I wasn't ready to see Carole, especially after the funeral.

I got to Finn's room and opened the cracked door, walking in. My dad and Carole were in there, but weren't even talking. When Carole saw me, she motioned for me to go over by her, so I did.

"I have three boxes here, and whatever we pick up will be put into one of these three boxes." I nodded and looked at her, standing up.

"Carole, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. If it's too early, we can do it in a couple months."

She shook her head. "No, I want to do it now. It'll give me some closure, acceptance." I nodded. "We need to do this."

She started grabbing clothes and throwing them into the _Donate_ box. I walked over to his dresser and picked up a football. "Look! This was the football from the only game we won sophomore year."

My dad chuckled. "That was the weirdest football game I had ever been to."

I smiled and put it in the _Keep_ box. Just as I dropped it in, I saw Carole put his Letterman jacket in the _Donate_ box, and I was shocked.

"No, no, don't donate that. I wanna keep it." I pulled it out of the box and walked over to the door, putting it on. "I remember when he'd wear this to school. It was like Superman was coming down the hallway." I pulled the cloth up to my nose and took a whiff. It even smelled like him, still. I swallowed back a lump of tears as I adjusted to the jacket. "God, his arms were so long."

I heard Carole sniffle as I cuddled into the jacket, and I looked down at her. "I've always wondered how parents felt when they lose a child. You know, I would turn on the news and see all these children dying, and I would just turn it off. I mean, how do you live? How do you-how do you breathe?" I swallowed a lump in my throat and watched Carole talk.

"But you have to wake up, you have to keep going on, and care for your family. You have to keep on being a parent, even if you don't get to have a child anymore!" She buried her head in her hands and started sobbing. I collapsed on my knees next to her and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her bck. I felt my dad do the same and we all say on the floor, sobbing into each other and comforting each other.

**XXX**

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing with a call from Rachel.

"Hello?" I still had morning voice, so I didn't want to talk a lot.

"Kurt. I'm outside your house."

My eyes widened, and I was confused. "What? I thought you weren't coming back."

She sighed. "Well, Blaine texted me and told me that there's a memorial at school and Glee Club, and I wanted to take part in it, you know, see it. But I'm not going alone, so can you please drive with me to the school?"

I nodded. "Of course, yeah. Come on in, I'm in my room."

She said an "okay" and we hung up. Considering she ws coming in. I got out of bed and went to my closet, getting clothes out to get dressed.

**XXX**

Rachel's arm was looped through mine as we walked through the school to go to the vigil at Finn's locker. We saw some of the Glee Club in front of it, just standing there.

"This is so corny." I heard Kitty say, and the club nodded.

"No." Rachel said next to me, and shook her head. "It's beautiful." I looked at her and swallowed hard. "Thank you guys for doing this. It's wonderful."

Blaine came over to us and pulled Rachel into a hug, and she sighed. "Thanks, B. And thank you all. Let's go to the choir room, I don't want to see this right now."

The club nodded and we followed them to the choir room for day 2 of the worst week of my life.

**XXX**

I got into the choir room and sat next to Blaine, while Rachel stood at the front of the room. When the bell rang, Mr. Schuester closed the door and walked over to the red amp, leaning on it.

"Um...okay, first of all, I want to thank each and everyone of you for the love and support that you have given me. I know Finn would appreciate your huge hearts," Rachel said, and my heart dropped to my stomach.

Rachel took a deep breath and swallowed tears. "I loved Finn, and uh, I know that he loved all of you in here. He was a great guy who had a huge heart, and I rarely saw him upset. Even when things were going wrong.

"I remember when we first started dating, we would drive around in the car together and sing songs at the top of our lungs. The first time we ever drove together, this song came on. This was the first song we had ever sang together." She nodded at the band and they began playing Bob Dylan's "Make You Feel My Love".

I immediately grabbed Blaine's hand and interlocked our hands, and he placed his other hand on top of our interlocked hands. When Rachel started singing, Blaine looked down and I saw him begin to cry. I sighed and turned back to Rachel, smiling slightly at her when she looked over at me, as a way to reassure her. It didn't work, because soon enough, she started crying.

I looked around the room and noticed almost everyone was crying. I couldn't look at anyone else, so instead I looked down at Blaine and kissed his cheek before he sat back up, and I looked at him.

Mercedes laid her head on my shoulder and cried softly as the song reached the climax. Rachel gripped her "Finn" necklace and let the tears flow, not worried about what her voice sounded like.

I sniffled loudly and looked down at mine and Blaine's hands, never wanting to relive this moment again. When the song ended, I looked away as Rachel broke down sobbing. I couldn't wait until this week was over. I laid my head on Blaine's shoulder and held back tears, for Rachel.

**XXX**


	8. Make You Forget

**Chapter Eight: Make You Forget**

**Blaine's POV**

Kurt was back home for Christmas time, so, considering the holidays were going to be especially hard this year, I was at his house helping him decorate the Christmas tree.

I was putting garland all over the tree, and Kurt was picking out ornaments to put on the green tree. He picked one out with Finn's football number on it and hung it on one of the branches. Kurt stepped back to admire it, and my arm went around his waist.

"So it's like Finn's here unwrapping presents with us. We won't even notice he's gone." My fiance sighed sadly and looked down at his feet.

Just then, an idea popped into my head. "Hey, remember the money your dad gave us for a starting budget for the wedding?" Kurt nodded. "What if we used that money for a short vacation? You know, to take your mind off Finn a little bit before the holidays."

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, that'd be fun, you know, just the two of us. But where would we go?"

I thought about it before I had an idea. "My parents have a cabin on the lake by Westerville. The water would be frozen, obviously, but we could ice skate, or just take a walk or something. The trip there should only take about 3 1/2 hours, and we could go for a really long weekend or something."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that'd be really fun. I'd have to talk to my dad and Carole, but they should be cool with it."

**XXX**

"Kurt, that money was a starting fund for your wedding."

Me, Kurt, Burt, and Carole were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing our trip. Carole was for it, but Burt kind of had the final say.

Kurt wasn't budging, though. He shook his head. "No, dad, you told us when you gave us that money that this is an idea of what we need to stick to. That money was for us, anyway."

"Burt," I started in, "what if we spent what we needed on gas and gave you the rest when we got back? It shouldn't be more than 200 dollars, there and back."

Mr. Hummel thought about it for what seemed like an hour, but it was really only about 30 seconds. "Okay, you two can go, but, you better stick to that deal. You can leave Friday and come back Monday. I'm trusting you two to be safe."

I noticed Kurt jump in his seat and squeal, and I smiled. "Thanks, dad. You're the best." Kurt stood up and kissed his dad and Carole on the cheek, before pulling me upstairs to plan this trip.

**XXX**

Early Friday, I was at Kurt's house, packed and ready to head to the lake. I was sitting on Kurt's bed, watching him freak out over not being able to find his black skinny jeans.

"I checked in the washer, dryer, bathroom, my closet, everywhere! They are NO WHERE to be found! I need them too, I can't wear my floral combat boots without them!" He groaned and threw himself down onto the mattress next to me.

"Kurt, just pack sweatpants."

He gasped and sat up, shocked. "Sw-sweatpant? Do you know me at ALL?!"

I smiled and threw my hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. But, babe, did you check your New York bag? Didn't you bring clothes home from New York?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "They're in my car! I packed them when I came back last week! Yes, I can load the car now!" He kissed my heek and grabbed the suitcases.

Mr. Hummel and Carole knew we were leaving this early, so Kurt didn't need to wake them up. Since my car had more room, we were planning on taking the Prius, but just take turns driving it.

When everything was loaded, I walked over to the driver's side and climbed in, starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

**XXX**

Three and a half hours later, Kurt and I pulled up to the cabin and Kurt gasped at the beauty of it.

I smiled and looked over at him. "Beautiful, huh?" 

He nodded and took his seat-belt off. "Yeah! Let's unload and go inside, I wanna see it!"

I giggled at his enthusiasm and took my seat-belt off, getting out of the car and grabbing the bags.

**XXX**

"And then there's another bathroom upstairs, so you can have your space when you get ready." Kurt nodded slowly as I led him upstairs to the bedrooms and bathroom. "There's two bedrooms, but obviously we're only going to be using one." I put all of the bags in the other bedroom and led Kurt over to the big room.

"Wow this cabin is absolutely beautiful. I'm glad we can sharing a room without being constantly checked up on."

I nodded and a thought popped into my head. "Wanna go see how it is?"

Kurt gasped and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the bedroom.

**XXX**

Kurt was laying on top of me with his arms wrapped around me neck, and my arms were wrapped around his waist, with his body flush against me.

"Yup, I could get used to sharing a room." Kurt said, and I giggled, kissing his cheek. He rolled his head into the crook of my neck and kissed the spot that was no doubt covered with love bites.

"So, what do we planned for today? As much as I'd like to, we can't stay in bed all day." Kurt picked his head up and looked at me.

I thought for a minute before telling him. "Well, I was thinking we could go down to the lake and have a little picnic or something. The water's not that warm, so swimming isn't an option, but just spend on the lake together. It's beautiful here when the sun sets. Plus, my mom and dad have their ice skates here, so we could ice skate, if the lake is frozen enough."

Kurt sat up and threw the cover off, climbing out of bed. "Let me go take a shower, then we can figure out what we want to do." I smiled and sat up as Kurt walked out of the bedroom toward the big bathroom.

**XXX**

I checked my phone that was sitting on the bedside table for the time. 12:30. Kurt has been in the bathroom for a long time, and I was starting to get bored, so I got up and walked out of the bedroom and toward the bathroom.

I could hear Kurt's music blasting, and his angelic soprano voice singing to it, so I knew that if I knocked, he wouldn't hear it. I turned the door handle and poked my head in. When I looked in, I saw Kurt dancing around the bathroom, fixing his hair. I walked into the bathroom and reached for Kurt's iPod dock, turning the music down. When he noticed it get quiet, he turned around, confused. He gasped when he saw me and smiled widely.

"No wonder you're passing Dance 101 with flying colors."

He sighed and shook his head. "Shut up." I giggled. "Is everything ready?" I nodded. "Okay, I'm nearly ready, and then we can go down to the beach. Let me just hairspray this last piece." He held the piece of hair in place and applied a crazy amount of hairspray to it. When I was sure he had used the whole can, he smiled, satisfied.

"Kurt, you look gorgeous." He grinned broadly and squeezed past me to get out of the bathroom, slapping my butt lightly. I smiled and followed Kurt outside to walk him to the beach.

**XXX**


	9. Beach Date

**Chapter Nine: Beach Date**

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

We were descending the steep, sandy hill to the beach, when all of a sudden I was swept off my feet. Literally. Blaine came up behind me and scooped me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight.

He barely gave me time to protest, because soon he was running down the hill at record speed. "Blaine! Ahh! Oh my God, you're gonna fa-all!" I was laughing so hard, I couldn't get any words out.

Within thirty seconds, we were at the bottom of the hill, and Blaine finally put me down. He looked at me and smiled deviously, my eyes widening in horror.

"I'll race ya!"

I yelled out. "No! Blaine, no!"

"One. Two. THREE!" Blaine attempted to run through the sand, but had no luck and fell.

I gasped and croutched down next to him. "B? You okay?"

He nodded slowly, opening his eyes. "Yeah, I'm good, I just hurt my ankle. Can you help me up?"

"Sure, baby." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He smiled deviously before letting go of my hand and running over to the picnic basket. I screamed and ran after Blaine.

"Oh my God, I hate you."

Blaine shook his head and smiled. "No, you don't. You love me." He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek before I felt fingers crawling around on my back and I shrieked.

"Blaine, what is that? Blaine?" He starting giggling crazily and moved his fingers more rapidly across my back. "Blaine! Ahh!"

He laughed loudly and pulled me on top of him as he laid down, tickling me non-stop.

Considering there was no one here, I could laugh as loud as I wanted. "Blaine, stoooooop!" I cried out but it was no use. Blaine flipped us over so he was straddling me, and I was squirming around underneath him. "Blaine! No!"

He eventually stopped, and I sat up, catching my breath. Just then, a terrible thought came into my head as a way to get Blaine back. I leaned over and scooped up a handful of sand. Blaine was looking down at his phone, so it was a perfect opportunity to get him.

I moved my hand just above his head and let the sand fall through my hand slowly. He looked up from his phone, confused.

"What the-?" I smiled widely and he looked at me. "Kurt? What are you doing?"

"Nooooothing!" I sang.

Blaine growled and put his phone down, reaching in front of him and grabbing a fist full of sand, throwing it at me. I shrieked and put my hands in front of my face, as a way to defend myself. Considering it was sand, however, my shield didn't do a whole lot. I reached behind and grabbed two fist fulls, tossing them at my fiance.

Blaine yelled out and pounced at me, wrapping his arms around my waist, tackling me. I shrieked as I went down, and Blaine landed on top me.

"Oh my God, you're a dork." I said to Blaine as I smiled up at him.

"But you love me." I nodded at him as I placed my hand on the back of his head, pulling him down to press my mouth against his mouth.

Our mouths moved in sync for what felt like eternity. I felt Blaine run his tongue along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, letting Blaine enter it. I sat up and Blaine sat in between my legs, and I ran my hands up and down his toned chest.

Blaine moaned lightly and I snaked my hands around to his back, squeezing his ass. "K-Kurt. Stop. We're on the beach."

I pulled away, completely forgetting where we were. "Oh, yeah. And there's food here. We should eat. I want my cheesecake."

Blaine nodded and crawled over to the picnic basket, opening it up and unloading it. I smiled and kissed his cheek, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder.

**XXX**

"Oh my God, I found sand in places sand shouldn't be." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Blaine was sitting on the bed on his phone.

He smiled and looked up at me. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "Eh. I started it, I guess. But I'm not complaining, it was fun. I just never knew sand would get in my jeans. Considering how tight they are."

Blaine grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him on the bed. "Let's take a picture. I'll put it on Twitter and show everyone how much fun we're having."

I nodded and Blaine put the phone out in front of us. I leaned over to kiss his cheek, and he smiled widely as he snapped the picture. He pulled the phone back and we looked at the picture. When we were both satisfied, Blaine proceeded to put the picture on his Twitter page. A minute later, I got notification saying he mentioned me in a tweet.

** blaine_anderson**: Fun first day at the beach w/ the love of my life **kehummel!** I love you!

I smiled and favorited the tweet, before throwing my phone down and laying back on the bed, exhausted.

**XXX**


	10. Not Another

**Chapter Ten: Not Another**

**Kurt's POV**

This chapter is really sad too, I apologize. I have a thing for drama, I guess that's why I wanna be an actress. ANYWAY ENJOY KLAINERS! (And Jen.(; You know who you are.)

* * *

Monday had come quickly, too quickly for my liking, which meant that Blaine and I had to head back to Lima. I was up early Monday morning, making sure everything was packed.

We weren't planning on leaving until around noon, so considering it was only 7:30 in the morning, I was going to let Blaine sleep.

There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep, so I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs to the living room.

**XXX**

I was coming into the house to grab the second set of suitcases, when I saw Blaine sitting in the living room. "Hey, babe. I'll just load up this stuff quick, then we can head out to get food, I don't feel like cooking."

Blaine nodded. "Do you need help with anything?"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 10:30. "No, I only have a couple more bags to load, and then we can head out to get breakfast."

"Okay," Blaine stood up and walked over to me, kissing my cheek. I smiled and grabbed the bags, walking over to the sliding door and opening it, walked out to load the bags.

**XXX**

We had just left the small restaurant we had eaten at and we were actually earlier than we planned. It was only 11:15. Blaine thought that since I had loaded the car, he could drive home. I couldn't argue with that, I needed a nap.

We were a half hour into the drive, and we were on the highway that I hate. I was gripping Blaine's hand and breathing heavily, freaking out.

"Babe, it's okay. I'm driving carefully."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and took a shaky breath. "It's not you I'm worried about, B. It's the other drivers." I felt Blaine chuckle and I sighed. "Blaine. It's not funny."

I reached over to the radio and turned it on, hearing my iPhone's music flood the car. I was mouthing the words to "Popular" from Wicked and starting to calm down a little. Wicked always did that to me, it always calmed me down when I was tense.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was glass shattering and my world stopping.

**XXX**

**(Blaine's POV)**

I was laying on the hospital bed, waiting for the nurses to get back so they could tell me what was wrong with me, and then with Kurt. I was so nervous and worried I thought I was going to puke. It might've been the painkillers they had me on, though.

The nurse came back in my room and I nearly jumped out of my pants. "Well?"

The nurse sighed. "You're lucky you were wearing a seat-belt, so you weren't hurt as bad as Kurt was. You just have a minor concussion and your arm is broken, but that's all."

"And Kurt?" I looked at her pleadingly.

She sighed and I felt like I was going to cry. "Well, he has a major concussion, he broke a rib on each side, and has a broken leg. Since he was laying so weird in the car and wasn't wearing a seat-belt, his back and neck will be stiff and sore for a couple of days."

I swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "Is he awake? Where is he? I want to see him."

She shook her head. "No, he's comatose currently. His parents are with him right now in the ICU."

I shook my head rapidly, wanting to punch something. "I need to see him, please let me see him."

The redheaded nurse shook her head. "You can't, he needs rest."

"I'm his fiance, so I need to see him." I stood up, slowly, and grabbed the I.V. stand, pushing past the nurse as I walked down the hallway toward the Intensive Care Unit.

When I got there, I stood next to the window, probably looking like an idiot, and looked at Burt and Carole, wanting to come in. Carole looked up and widened her eyes.

Right when she was opening the door, the nurse came up behind me, and I turned around. "Blaine, let me take your I.V. out, and then you can go in and see Kurt."

She carefully removed the needle, I didn't really need it anyway, and when she finally did, I practically ran into the room.

"How is he?" I asked Carole.

She sighed. "Stable, I guess. He's still alive, but he's comatose. I haven't heard any word on surgery, but I know he's going to need at least two." Carole was a nurse, she knew everything there was to know about hospitals and injuries.

I swallowed hard and sat down next to Kurt, grabbing his hand with both of mine the best I could and kissed his, swallowing hard. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I whispered, and I felt Carole place her hand on my back and rubbing it.

"Blaine, it's no one's fault. You couldn't have known."

I turned to Carole and looked at her pleadingly. "Can you two please go? I need a minute with my fiance."

Burt and Carole nodded and walked out of the room. I scooted even closer to Kurt's bed and looped my fingers through his. I placed my broken hand on top of out conjoined hands and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Kurt, I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I said I was a safe driver and I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

Just then, I heard a nurse come into the room and come up next to me. "Excuse me, but visiting time is over. We need to run some tests on Kurt, anyway. You can come back tomorrow to visit him."

I sighed and kissed Kurt's forehead lightly, before walking out of the room and toward Burt and Carole, who were taking me home.

**XXX**

A week had gone by, and we still hadn't heard anything on Kurt. Christmas had come and gone, and I was lonely without Kurt to open presents with.

I was in the kitchen, helping Carole with dinner, when the phone rang. I felt my heart speed up as I off my hands to go answer it. "Hudson-Hummel residence, this is Blaine."

"Hello, Blaine. This is Nurse Nancy from Lima Community Hospital, calling to regards to Kurt."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes. Um, h-how is he?"

"He's awake. He just woke up, so he's confused and out of it, but he's conscious. You can come down here in about a half an hour, but it's important that you stay quiet. He'll be in room 237B, we're moving him out of ICU."

I nodded and looked at Carole. "Okay. We'll be down in a half hour. Thank you." I hung up the phone and Carole looked at me. "Kurt's awake. They're moving him out of ICU right now, we can come down in a half hour to see him."

Carole smiled and nodded. "Great, I'll tell Burt and then I'll get things around." She squeezed past me and went upstairs to tell Burt.

**XXX**


	11. To Love You More

**Chapter Eleven: To Love You More**

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

We were walking down the hallway towards Kurt's room, and I was so nervous. And guilty. I felt guilty. The fact that I was driving, and Kurt got hurt more than me made me want to punch something. Maybe I'll start boxing when I begin to heal up. Who cares about my fucking broken wrist anyway? I hurt my fiance, I deserved to get hurt more.

We turned into Kurt's room, and when I saw him laying on the bed, wincing in pain, I wanted to cry. He heard us come in and turned his head slowly to look at us, but since the doctor said his neck would hurt, he cried out in pain and shot his head back. I walked over to him and sat next to his bed, grabbing his hand.

I soothed his crying and kissed his forehead, rubbing my thumb along his knuckles. "Kurt, baby, calm down and listen to me." He tried to turn his head, but I shook my head and held his head in place, locking my eyes on his. "Kurt, please, you need to listen to me baby."

I let go of his hand and climbed on the bed next to him, sitting on the side. "Kurt, we got in a really bad car accident last week. Nothing bad happened to myself, but you broke a rib on each side, you have a major concussion, and you have a broken leg. Hense why your leg is propped up. Since you weren't wearing a seat-belt, your back and neck is going to hurt for a couple of days."

Kurt gasped and tried to sit up, but I pushed him down. "No, babe, you need to lay down. You need rest."

He whined and began to cry, but I calmed him down. "Blaine." That's the first time I've heard him talk since we got here.

I looked at him, concerned. "Yes, Kurt?"

He swallowed and looked at me the best he could. "Stay with me? Please don't leave me."

I shook my head and leaned down to kiss his forehead lightly. "Of course, babe, I'm not going anywhere." At that point, I didn't care if Burt and Carole were still in the room, because I only cared about my broken fiance.

"I want you to cuddle with me." Kurt said, nearly inaudible, but loud enough so I could hear him.

"Kurt, are you sure you're ready for that?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's just cuddling, Blaine. It's not sex." I chuckled. It was good to know he felt well enough to joke with me.

"Okay. I'll be careful." I stood up and walked around to the other side of the white hospital bed.

I climbed carefully on the other side of my fiance and lifted the covers up, carefully, to get under them. When I was sitting up comfortably, I helped Kurt sit up against the headboard, pillows placed intricately behind him so he wouldn't hurt so much.

"Good? Are you comfortable, honey?" He nodded, but winced. I pulled my hands away, but he shook his head slowly, grabbing my hands.

"Cuddles." I nodded and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

(A/N: Blaine broke his right hand. Okay, carry on.) He grabbed my free hand hand with his left hand and intertwined out fingers. Since his broken leg was propped up, he couldn't get closer. He whined in frustration and snuggled into me the best he could.

"Stupid broken leg. I can't snuggle comfortably." He pouted, and I chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry, babe. One more week and you'll be out of the hospital." He groaned and snuggled into me. "Get some rest, Kurt. You need it."

He yawned and twisted around to get comfortable, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**XXX**

Kurt had been sleeping soundly for about an hour when one of the nurses came in.

I smiled at her and she looked at us. "Hi, Blaine. I see that he's asleep, which is good, but we're going to have to wake him up to cast up his leg and check him to see how he's healing. Since he just woke up, we have to monitor him as much as we can."

I sighed. "Do you have to him up? He really needs sleep."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, he does, but we also need to make sure he's going to survive. He got banged up pretty good." I swallowed hard and looked down at our still joined hands. "So, if you could please exit the room so we can take Kurt. We'll call you when you're able to come back."

I sighed reluctantly and let go of Kurt's hand, untangling myself from him and standing up carefully.

Kurt must've felt me leave, because he wiggled around and whined in discomfort, before opening his eyes quickly and looking around. "Blaine? Blaine!" He cried, but the nurse shot me a look that told me to stay back. "Blaine, please, it hurts! Please come back!" He sobbed, and I ignore the nurse's commands and ran over to Kurt, pulling him into my arms.

He sobbed into my shoulder and I rubbed his back soothingly but gently. "Kurt, listen to me. Nurse Sarah is going to take care of you now, okay? I have to go home, I have to see my family. I'll come as soon as I can. Let Sarah and the other doctors take care of you. You'll be okay. I love you."

I pulled away and kissed his hair, despite Sarah's looks, and stood up once more. I grabbed my coat and bag carefully and walked into the hallway, where Burt and Carole were waiting.

"Well, how'd things go?" Burt asked me.

"Good, until Kurt realized I was gone. He was sobbing when he noticed I left, but I calmed him down." Burt nodded, and Carole sighed with relief. "Well, let's go home. I can't be at this hospital any longer."

Carole nodded and the three of us walked out of the hospital and to the car.

**XXX**


End file.
